


Angel Nightmares

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a nightmare from his past sins and Dean comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sleeping deeply when he was suddenly woken up by a shove. He looked to the side and saw Castiel fighting off a nightmare. He moved over to Castiel and started to shake him. 

“Cas, wake up, wake up!” Dean said, “C’mon buddy, you gotta wake up.”

Castiel eyes shot wide open, blue eyes looking terrified. He then looked at Dean and dove into his arms, sobbing loudly. Dean just held the angel tightly, rubbing his back as he soothed him.

“Shhh, Cas, shhh.” Dean crooned, “What’s the matter, angel?”

“It-it was with Balthazar. It was when I killed Balthazar.”

“Oh Cas.” Dean said in a mournful tone. 

The angels never talked about it; when Castiel was about to take in the souls to purgatory and when he killed Balthazar, who betrayed him to stop him from destroying himself.  
Dean and Balthazar knew Castiel still felt guilty about it, how it nearly consumed him. How Balthazar hides the scar he has on his chest, so Castiel won’t see it. They decided that Castiel has already dealt with enough guilt.

Dean sighs to himself as he holds the distraught angel, knowing he has to talk about this to Balthazar. This wasn’t going to be conversation any of them were going to like.


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar looked around outside and saw Castiel was sitting in the park, watching the ducks. He thinks it funny that Castiel gets enraptured by the smallest thing on earth, but he supposes that part of his charm. He then sighed and walked over to the younger angel, who stood up and looked at him with a smile.

“Hello, Balthazar.” He said.

“Hello, Cassie.”

Castiel then tilted his head and looked at Balthazar in confusion.

“Balthazar, is something wrong?”

Balthazar let out a deep breath and took one of Castiel’s hands in his own. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but he pressed on.

“Cassie…Dean told me about your nightmare.”

Castiels eyes widen and he then looked down in shame.

“I’m so-”

“No, Castiel!”

Castiel looked at Balthazar in surprise, both from his tone and the use of his full name. But the blonde angel just held his hand tighter.

“Cassie, I never blamed you.

“But, I…”

“Cas, you weren’t yourself.”

“But I shouldn't have done that. I should have trusted you more and the Winchesters!” Castiel yelled, hysteria welling up in his chest. “All I knew was that you betrayed me and I was so angry! You only tried to help me and I-I…”

“Castiel.” Balthazar said mournfully as he reached over and took Castiel into an embrace. Castiel held him tightly, as though he would fade away. 

“Cassie, you weren’t yourself. Yes, you made a devastating mistake. But I’m here right now, Castiel and I never once blamed you.”

Castiel let out a watery gasp and held on tightly to his brother. His hand then leaned against Balthazars chest, over his heart where he thrust his blade through. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Another hand took his and held it tightly. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, here is sequel from the last chapter, with just Cas and Balthazar. In my headcanon, I don’t think Balthazar would blame Cas because he knows how desperate Cas was and he wasn't really himself. Beside, the after-effects of everything were punishment enough. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was in shower, where I always get my best ideas. 
> 
> I think Cas would feel very guilty for killing Balthazar, since it seems he’s the only angel that actually gives a damn about Cas and actually betrayed him so he won’t hurt himself. I also think Dean and Balthazar love Cas too damn much to let him know about Balthazars scar or anything that has to do with the whole purgatory thing. Yeah, I put Balthazar with a scar here. 
> 
> This will be two parts, next will have Balthazars reaction.
> 
> If you are wondering why Balthazar isn’t there, he just somewhere checking something out.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, if I did, Destiel would have been canon by season 6 and Gabriel and Balthazar would not have been killed off.


End file.
